


Waiting For Release

by MyLoveIsMika



Category: Glee
Genre: Abusive Blaine, Abusive Relationships, Cheating, Comfort Sex, Emotional Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Friendship/Love, Gentle Sex, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Love, Topping from the Bottom, abusive klaine, scarred Kurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLoveIsMika/pseuds/MyLoveIsMika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a year since Kurt and Blaine got back together and now they are engaged and living together in New York. Kurt thought he made the right choice giving Blaine another chance, but after getting cheated on repeatedly and then taking Blaine back over and over again, Kurt one night finally had enough, that was the night Blaine hit him. Desperate to leave him, Kurt try asking his friends for help but they all think Blaine is perfect for him and knowing no one else will ever love him like Blaine Kurt decides to just stay. Will an old high school rival become his savior?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For Release

The first hit was a complete shock. Kurt just came home from work an hour late after being stuck on the train with no reception for nearly 30 minutes then the normal schedule. He was tired and cranky as he unlocked his door only to be greeted by the noise of of loud smacks that fell from the living room down the hall way. Frowning at the noise, Kurt silently walked down the hall, his heart clenching in pain at the sight he met. It was Blaine on the couch hunched over Kurt's co worker Jordan, the two of them was focused on the slow kiss they exchanged that they barely noticed Kurt was there until he Let out a broken “Why” tears falling down his cheeks as he watched his fiance of eight months cheat on him for the fifth time since they got engaged. Blaine was the first one to react, quickly jumping off Jordan and pushing him away in disgust. Sneering at Jordan in anger he stood up quickly and walked to a shaking Kurt, hands on the shaking boys arms. “Kurt listen to me, it was nothing! He meant nothing at all! He came on to me He-” Blaine sighed in boredom and rolled his eyes at the situation he was in, Kurt was not responding, he was just shaking and silently crying, eyes never leaving Jordan on the couch and that pissed Blaine off like nothing else. “Get the fuck out now!” He snarled at the short blond twink, watching with satisfaction as the boy did it immediately without questioning him. The kid knew respect, Blaine liked that. 

But as for Kurt, He was still silent, eyes now closed with fat tears rolling down his beautiful cheeks. It was starting to make him nervous, the other times Kurt caught him in the act and yelled and screamed at him, but he was able to convenience Kurt that he felt neglected and alone, and that Kurt seemed too flirty around the other guys and models he worked with at vogue. The young twenty year old started to believe Blaine and that was great, after all Blaine was here for Kurt, he proposed to him last year and got them an amazing condo when he came down to New York, They was going to get married when Kurt turned twenty one, it was perfect. If only guys would stop tempting Blaine, it was so hard for him to stay faithful in a city like New York! Like every where he went a guy was eager to fuck and was willing to be discrete, Jordan was not the only friend or co worker of Kurt's Blaine slept with but he was the only one Kurt caught Blaine with and thank god it was just a kiss!! He was not even gonna touch the guy tonight, but with Kurt being an hour late from work, he started drinking a few beers and Jordan stopping by 30 minutes ago one thing led to another as they waited for Kurt to get there. He did not want to kiss the guy, but Jordan kept reminding him about that time they fucked in the bathroom the night Jordan stayed the night after staying at Kurt's place to long to work on a project and he was having a nice buzz and was easily getting horny by the second thinking about that wild night they had. Kurt was tired that night and did not mind his friend to stay the night, it was 2 am and was an ungodly hour for him to make a friend catch a cab when he had a guest room. That night Blaine went into the kitchen around 3 am where he found Jordan getting a drink, The Blond sent him a smirk and whispered a dirty offer for a quick fuck and as Kurt was fast asleep and was a deep sleeper, he was eager to join the bold blond in the bathroom. 

Blaine got chills at the thought even while he held a silent distressed Kurt in his arms at the moment. God was Jordan a great Lay. “Shh Kurt, I love you, I need you babe you are my soul mate, please talk to me.” He crooned, grasping Kurt's chin as he tried to press a kiss against his lips. Kurt jerked his head to the side, making him graze his cheek instead. “Don't” He hissed brokenly, simply lost for words, He was sick of the same sad songs Blaine spoke. He may never find someone else to love him or desire him like Blaine, but at least he wouldn't hurt so bad. Deciding then and there he was threw, Kurt jerked out of Blaine's grasps and headed towards there room, Blaine right behind him calling his name. Kurt ignored him. When he got to his room he began throwing a few outfits on his bed and grabbed his suit case as he began to pack. Blaine did not like the look of this, not only Kurt refused to speak to him, he was now packing. “What the hell Kurt?! We need to talk about this before you start over reacting and packing your shit!” He sneered, , grabbing Kurt by the arm as he tried heading for the closet to grab more clothes. Kurt gasped in pain when Blaine grabbed his wrist, it was too tight and rough, it hurt. “Blaine let go of me!” He whimpered, trying and failing to jerk out of Blaine's grasps, he was not comfortable with this aggression coming off Blaine, it was scary, and was that liquor he smelled on his breath as well? He hated when Blaine drinks, he always become so defensive and cruel and made a way to make sure that Kurt felt like shit at the end of the night.

He shivered in misery at that thought, he had a bad day all ready, all he wanted to do was leave and go to Rachel's and Santana house, maybe they would be able to help him out and let him stay for a while. He never got that choice to make, instead he was met by a needy Blaine who figured kissing Kurt would make him stay and all it did was upset him and make Kurt more reluctant for his touch, Kurt kept turning his head and mummers “No's” Between each Kiss Blaine forced on his lips, it pissed Blaine off. He pushed Kurt away from him, watching him stumble back away from him and fall on the ground. Kurt cried out in shock and pain, fearful eyes glanced up at Blaine in shock. “You pushed me” He whispered harshly, glaring at Blaine in betrayal, he could not believe Blaine put his hands on him. Blaine could not believe Kurt was over reacting! He looked at Blaine like he just hit him or something, it was only a shove! “Stop being dramatic Kurt and calm down! I was trying to kiss you and show you I care! Instead you were a being an cold bitch who wouldn't even let his man and fiance kiss him! No wonder why I let Jordan kiss me tonight, your nothing but a prude!” He sneered cruelly, smirking in satisfaction as he watched Kurt's eyes water in hurt and his mouth quiver in guilt, once again it looked like Kurt was going to realize that he should have been a better lover to Blaine and they will have sex and make up and everything will be perfect again Blaine thought.

That was not the case though, Kurt really was hurt that Blaine had the nerve to blame him for cheating on Kurt once more, He was truly threw this time! Standing up swiftly, He croaked out an “Fuck You” as he reached to grab his suit case so he can leave this cheating ass hole! It pissed Blaine off that Kurt was not gonna give in like he normally did and before he can stop him self, his hand landed on Kurt's cheek in a hard loud slap. Kurt's neck snapped to the side with the heavy force and Blaine watched in small shock before a sense of warm satisfaction over came him at seeing Kurt freeze and shut up for a second, but when Kurt stared at him like he was a stranger, Blaine quickly turned in to apology mode, Brown puppy eyes squinted up in a frown, he grabbed Kurt and pulled him to his chest, hand resting on the red hand whelp on Kurt's bruised cheek. “Kurt I'm so fucking sorry, please for give me please I'll never do it again,” He cried, forcing out a few tears against Kurt's neck. Kurt was stunned and afraid, He has never been hit in the face before and for Blaine to suddenly hit him, it was unacceptable. Pushing Blaine away Kurt made a run for it and left. Leaving behind Blaine and his weak apologies. Blaine let him go, figuring he'd come back, for now Blaine was tired and needed his rest, he had school the next morning after all, and since he now ran Adam's Apple's and Changed it to Blaine and the Nyada Stars, he had to make some new songs suggestions for their next group meeting.

 

Kurt made it to Rachel place an hour later, a sleepy Rachel answered the door for him but soon became a wake when she saw how distressed Kurt looked. Gasping in Shock, she ushered Kurt inside before demanding answers “What happened Kurt?!” she screeched loudly, her clammy hands grabbing at Kurt's swelling cheek. Kurt hissed in pain and discomfort before jerking his head back Rachel. “Ow Rach, be gentle, this is the reason why I'm here.” He sighed tiredly, refusing to meet Rachel's eye because of the shame he felt, wincing at the loud gasps Rachel let out before pulling him in to a bone crushing hug. “Oh Kurt, what happened? Who did this too you? Where is Blaine?” She gasped, pulling away from Kurt as she frantically started looking for her phone, Blaine must hear about this immediately! Kurt frowned and shook his head, disappointed in Rachel's Obviousness “Rachel Blaine did this to me.” He stated dryly, swallowing hard once Rachel turned to look at him with a strange disbelief look in her eye. Rachel stared at Kurt like he was insane, clearly there is a mistake, Blaine would never hurt Kurt! He was Kurt's prince charming and they were getting married soon! “Kurt you must be mistaken, Blaine would never hurt you! If I may be wrong, when you know I'm rarely ever wrong Kurt, Then there must been a reason for it, it had to be an accident Kurt! This is not Blaine's character at all.”  
Rachel cried in frustration, chewing her lip at the thought of Kurt saying Blaine can actually hurt him, that was impossible! Kurt stared at Rachel in shock, not knowing what to do or say, he could not believe Rachel defended Blaine! 

“Rachel you don't understand, Blaine cheated on me and I-” “Oh wait, don't tell me you started hitting him when you saw it Kurt! I was self defense huh? That is why Blaine hit you!” Rachel cried in accusations, giving Kurt an disapproving look while Kurt stared back at her in shocked silence. Rachel took his silence as a confession, Kurt really was the one who started the fight with Blaine after all. She knew Blaine wouldn't just up and hit Kurt! Kurt had a temper and maybe was so upset he slapped Blaine and Blaine may have unconsciously slapped him back, it made perfect sense! Sighing at this late night drama, Rachel walked up to Kurt and grabbed his hand, looking in to his eyes she decided to give her best gay some excellent Rachel Berry advice. “Kurt, Blaine loves you and adores you, he even got you guys a fabulous condo and you guys are so young and getting Married! Be happy and enjoy being in love! You and Blaine were meant to be and is soul mates, so what ever you saw has to be a misunderstanding.” She stared into Kurt's eyes, trying to get him to realize how true her words were. Kurt sniffled in guilt, Rachel was right, Blaine did love him, maybe he did over react. “It was just a kiss, not actually sex” This time. Kurt thought sadly Rachel smiled and gave Kurt a squeeze. “Kurt remember when I kissed puck because I wanted to get back at Finn? Maybe Blaine was still upset about the whole Adam thing, after all it was a bit too soon to move on Kurt, so we all have our faults.” She sighed, patting his shoulder as she started leading him towards her couch. “Get some sleep here tonight, then go home tomorrow and make up with Blaine, I'm sure you guys will get through this!” Rachel sighed enthusiastically with a big sleepy smile at Kurt. Kurt smiled back, Rachel was right, he did love Blaine, and he and Blaine were getting Married! He really should stop over reacting, it's not Like Blaine punched him in the face, HE is a man after all! Not a weak woman who will cry over a small hit, it was just a small slap....

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on tumblr after the fail of a episode thursday was! Hope you guys like it here :] Let me know please? ^_^


End file.
